Ivy Evans
by Queen of Debate
Summary: Ivy Evans is the twin sister of Lily Evans, best friend of Amelia Bones, and godmother of Harry Potter. What could go wrong? Follow Ivy's life from her first encounter with Severus Snape all the way up to her death. Discontinued. I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Spark of Magic**

"Tuney! Push me!" cried young Lily Evans. Her feet hung limp from the swing. Petunia pouted. "But I want to swing!" she whined.

Little Ivy stood up from the patch of ground by the slide. "I'll push you, Lily!" she stated confidently to her twin sister. She grunted a little as she pressed on Lily's back.

After a little bit of pushing, Lily was pumping her legs back and forth. Ivy retreated sat on a patch of grass behind the swing set.

"TUNEY! Look!" Lily shrieked. She jumped from her swing. Ivy tried to push her little body up, fearing her sister may be hurt. But to the little girl's surprise, her sister floated, and landed like a feather on the ground.

"Lily!" Petunia screamed. "That's _freaky_! I'm going to tell Mummy! You're going to hurt yourself!" She marched over to Ivy, and reached out her hand to help the little girl up.

"Well, are you coming?" Ivy shook her head. "Look, Tuney, I found a four leaf clover!" To Petunia's horror, she levitated the clover up and down in a playful manner.

And after gawking, a little boy with greasy hair came out. Petunia shrieked and ran.

The boy started talking to Lily. Ivy stomped over.

"Lily! Mummy said you _have_ to include me!" she pouted to her younger sister.

The boy spoke up. "Who are _you_?"

Ivy stuck out her bottom lip even more. "I'm Ivy Evans. Lily's twin sister."

"You don't look like twins."

That was true. While Lily had mysteriously gotten red hair, Ivy had inherited their father's brown hair. And Lily had gotten their father's green eyes, while Ivy struck the genetic lottery and inherited brown eyes, unlike their mother's watery blue eyes. They, however, looked alike despite the difference in coloring.

The boy eyed Ivy up and down. His eyes widened when he caught sight of the hovering clover above her palm.

"I'm Severus. Are you sure your parents aren't witches or wizards?" Both girls furrowed their brows. "A witch. That's not a nice thing to call someone." Lily frowned.

Severus placed his forehead in his hands. "No, no, no. Let me explain.'

And so he explained everything.

* * *

Though for many years Petunia insisted Severus was telling tall tales, their parents, Rose and Matthew, hadn't heard the stories, and they saw Severus as a mere friend of the girls.

They never heard a word of his stories, though.

At least not from him or their daughters.

One Saturday morning in June, a man with a cigar that let out colorful wisps of smoke arrived on the doorstep. He held a piece of parchment in front of him.

He rapped at the door. Rose and Matthew both treaded over.

"Yes?"

"Oh, hello! I'm Professor Horace Slughorn. I'm here to discuss your two children-" he paused. "Lily and Ivy. Quite lovely names, by the way."

The couple ushered the professor in. He strode, still taking puffs on his cigar.

"Is there anywhere in private we could meet?" Slughorn was then shepherded down the stairs into a den.

"Ah, that's much better." He pointed a stick at an empty, dusty vase, and it cleaned itself and filled with flowers in a matter of moments.

Rose and Matthew gawked.

Rose cleared her throat. She brushed her blonde hair out of her face. "You wanted to speak with us about Ivy and Lily?" she asked feebly.

"Yes, can you please call them down? It is critical that they join us."

Matthew raised his voice. "Lily! Ivy! Come down here, please!"

Two giggling girls came down, both in loose t-shirts. Their laughter faded out as they realized there was company.

Lily and Ivy sat on the loveseat with their parents. Slughorn practically unfolded onto an armchair.

"You're from Hogwarts, aren't you?" Ivy quipped after a long silence.

Slughorn was taken back.

"Why, yes I am."

Lily and Ivy exchanged glances.

"What is 'Hogwarts'?" Matthew asked confusedly.

"Hogwarts, is a school for those with _magical_ powers." Slughorn paused, ignoring the shocked faces of the parents. "I have been sent to deliver these." He pulled out two letters with red wax seals.

"The letters." Ivy breathed.

She ripped hers open incredibly anxious. She tore the envelope so fast she ripped the paper. Ivy held the separate pieces up, horrified by what she had done.

Slughorn chuckled. "No worries!" He had his wand up and mended the parchment. Ivy grasped the paper, her eyes wide, as she started to read it.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms Evans_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _You will find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Ivy took a deep breath. This was happening. It was really happening.

Rose Evans read the letter, words rising in her throat, but no words coming out of her open mouth.

Ivy looked through the supply list. It was rather odd.

"Mr. Slughorn-" "Professor Slughorn," he corrected. "Right. You see, I'm not sure where I'd find-" she looked at her list, "unicorn horn or brass scales."

Slughorn's eyes widened as if a lightbulb went off.

"Oh yes! Diagon Alley, that's right. I've forgotten about that. Diagon Alley is a charming place. Filled with all the shops you'll need to get your stuff. It has excellent pubs, too. I'm rather fond of the Leaky Cauldron. Anyway, hard to find it if you don't know where you're going. Of course, I'll take you there. Dumbledore assigned me to be your escort."

"Where is Diagon Alley?" Lily asked.

"Oh, right outside of London."

Rose and Matthew met eyes. That would certainly be a trip.

"I'll just call Petunia to tell her to pack a bag." Rose called for her oldest daughter.

"Yes?" Petunia came down the stairs, who blonde hair obviously straightened, along with her fuzzy bath robe. "I didn't know we had company," she said stiffly at the sight of Slughorn. She was obviously lying, Ivy could tell. She obviously knew somebody was downstairs.

"He's from Hogwarts." Ivy said lightly. She watched as Petunia turned many shades of green.

"Come dear, I'll help you pack."

"Pack?"

"Yes, we're going out for the weekend."

At this point, Petunia ran at top speed up the stairs.

* * *

As they boarded a noon train to London, Slughorn plopped himself down in the first seats he saw and starting chatting animatedly. Of course, Ivy was listening, but her parents had their faces in the palms at Slughorn's sociable, and slightly overbearing nature. Petunia was hidden in the corner, her duffle covering her face, except for her eyes, which were darting fearfully.

After a long chat about, oddly enough, how many owls were around England, the engineer announced they had arrived in King's Cross Station.

Still continuing his chattering, Slughorn paved through London crowds, some of the people nearly missing the Evans family.

He rounded a corner, and arrived at a series of shops. The were all colorful and quaint, except for one dusty, boarded up building with a faded sign hanging from the windows.

"The Lea Cadron?" Ivy struggled to read the sign. She had been very good at reading at her old school. But that sign…

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron!" Slughorn announced.

Rose and Matthew squinted their eyes at an empty alleyway, under the impression that it was the Leaky Cauldron.

Ivy raised her hand. Slughorn chuckled.

"We're not in school yet, eh? You don't have to raise your hand, silly girl," the professor grinned, patting her on her back.

"Why can't they see it?" Ivy asked, nudging her head towards her parents.

"Muggles can't see it." Slughorn smacked his lips. "Let's go in."

Ivy furrowed her brows. Severus had told her what Muggles were. Everybody in her family besides Lily and her were Muggles. Yet Petunia was looking straight at the Leaky Cauldron, as if she saw it. Was that a coincidence?

They walked towards the entrance. "Why are we going into that broken old shop?" Matthew asked. There was no answer from Slughorn.

As they entered the building, Ivy heard voices, getting louder and louder as they ventured further towards the building. As the Evans walked through the doorway, they were greeted by a pub of sociable wizards.

A man behind the bar called out to Slughorn.

"Your usual, Horace?" Slughorn looked between the Evans and the man behind the bar, as if debating whether to stay or not.

"Next time, Tom. I'm showing these two lovely young witches around Diagon Alley." he gestured to Ivy and Lily.

Tom gave a distracted half-smile; he was more focused on the mead he was pouring.

"Come on, hurry up!" Slughorn weaved through the tables, occasionally greeting some fellow wizards.

They eventually came to a brick wall. Slughorn whipped out his wand and instead of muttering a spell like Ivy expected, he simply tapped the bricks in some sort of pattern.

The bricks shuffled, and formed a doorway leading to a bustling block of shops and people. Petunia let out a yelp of surprise, grasping onto her parents hands until the adults knuckles turned white.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

 **And I'm going to end it here!**

 **Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't checked on this account. I've been doing some other writing, and I am discontinuing every other story I have on this account. I have created a cast for this story, but I have yet to add a few of the minor characters in, so that will be up in a few chapters!**

 **~Cherry Mall**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Droplet of Enchantment**

Ivy Evans reflected on her trip to Diagon Alley the next morning from her window. She jumped nearly a foot when she heard her owl chirping.

"Ow!" she muttered under her breath as she got off her bedroom floor. Ivy chose an owl over a cat or a bloody toad because she knew she would miss home, and she would prefer reading her letters from home rather than snuggling with her kitten if she got frightened at night.

Ivy tiptoed back to the windowsill, trying not to wake up her twin, who was a very heavy sleeper. She did,however, wake up the next moment when her sister shrieked the next moment.

"Lily! Severus is coming up the path! Wake up!" Ivy eagerly gazed out the window as Lily awoke. As Lily drowsily opened her eyes, Ivy noticed the greasy haired boy looked furious. She crinkled her forehead as she raced downstairs to the door. She rushed down the front steps to meet her friend.

"Where were you on Saturday?" Severus demanded angrily. Ivy crossed her arms. Her usually large amount of patience drained away in seconds. "Don't be aggressive!" "Don't scold me!" Lily drowsily came down the stairs.

"Why are you guys screaming?" she yawned.

Severus gritted his teeth. "Where. Were. You. Yesterday." he repeated, though this time it was less like a question.

"We were in Diagon Alley. A professor from Hogwarts came to fetch us." Ivy interjected.

Fury left Severus's eyes, and was replaced by curiosity. He pulled out a crumpled bundle of parchment from his pocket.

"My letter came yesterday." He held it in front of him.

"We got our supplies yesterday. Would you like to come and see?" Lily asked. Severus nodded.

* * *

Ivy pressed her books back into her new trunk. She heard Lily and Sev sit back on the bed, chatting about the Hogwarts Express. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"The tickets make no sense. There is no Platform 9 ¾ . Dad said so. And he's been there lots for work." Matthew Evans was an engineer. He had doubts about it, but he didn't fret on them too much. He had less of an idea of the limitations of magic than Ivy did.

"It makes perfect sense. You just run through the barrier." Severus countered, with defensive undertones in his voice.

Ivy cringed at the idea of running into a brick wall.

"What is it with magic and brick walls?" she scrunched her nose. Ivy guessed it probably worked. It worked in Diagon Alley. The eleven-year old turned from her trunk to face her sister and friend. They were already deep in conversation. Lily and Sev were closer than her and Sev. She shrugged at that thought; it was common knowledge in her mind; and listened to the conversation.

* * *

Summer ended not a moment too soon.

The Evans' chests filled with anxiety at the thought of Lily and Ivy just taking a train so they could spend the next seven years in Scotland.

Petunia and her twin younger sisters had been fighting over a letter that Petunia had written to Dumbledore, and Petunia's choice of category for the wizard words.

Right outside of King's Cross Station, Petunia decided she wanted one of her parents to wait outside of the platform with her. Rose had volunteered, and after tearful goodbyes with their mother, the two youngest children moved on to their sister.

Petunia stuck her nose up high. Tears welled in Ivy's eyes.

"...I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen — Maybe once I'm there — no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!" Ivy pleaded with her sister. Petunia looked between both her crying sisters

"I don't — want — to — go! You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a — a — you think I want to be a — a freak?"

"That's terrible to call somebody!" Lily's tear were no longer silent, but instead loud and obnoxious, attracting the eyes of pedestrians.

"Daddy! Let's go!" Lily called. The three figures heading towards platform 9 and 10.

* * *

"Come, all the compartments are full!" Lily called to her sister and friend, hanging from the doorway of a compartment barely occupied by two boys.

As the trio sat down, Severus starting talking about Houses.

"My family comes from a long line of Slytherins." said one of the boys with an eye roll.

The other one snickered. "Just when I thought I was beginning to like you!"

"Maybe I'll break the tradition! I want to be in Gryffindor!" "Same! Where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad!"

Severus snickered.

"Got a problem with that?" the boy asked.

"No, if you prefer to be brawny rather than brainy." he sneered.

"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" the boy shot back.

Lily stood up. "Let's go find another compartment, Sev and Ivy." she said sharply.

The two children trailed after her.

"I'll be in Slytherin, I promise." Ivy whispered to Severus. He grinned.

* * *

After changing into their robes, the first years gathered by a lake full of canoes. A trip across the water later, the first years lined up, waiting to get sorted.

"Did Sev tell you how we get sorted?" Lily whispered to her sister. Ivy shook her head, her eyes wide.

Not a moment too soon, the doors to a large hall opened. Four long tables stretched its length. Candled dripped from the infinitely high ceiling. At the very front, a staff table stood. Ivy tried to catch the eyes of Slughorn, but he was fixated on his mug.

As the first years stood in front of the staff table, Professor McGonagall pulled out a ratty, brown wizard's hat. She set it on a stool. Ivy nearly fell backwards as it opened its mouth. Its _mouth_! It started singing, to the first year's surprise.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

After a roaring applause from the students, McGonagall immediately started calling people to try on the hat.

Ivy zoned out as the first letters of the alphabet were called. She only regained her focus after Diggory, Amos was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Evans, Ivy!" Professor McGonagall called out. The young girl took trembling steps onto the platform. The professor placed the ratty hat on her dark haired head,

 _Smart, very smart. One of the most I've seen tonight…_

 _Huh?_ Ivy thought.

 _Maybe Ravenclaw?_ hissed the Sorting Hat

 _I told Severus I'd be in Slytherin_ thought Ivy bitterly.

 _Loyal..._ said the Sorting Hat. _Trait of Gryffindor, but also of…_

 _What?_ thought Ivy

 _Never mind..How do you plan to get to the top_? the Sorting Hat challenged

 _Work. Hard work._ she thought.

 _There's only one place for you, then…_

 _Which house?_ Ivy begged.

But before she could get her answer, the Sorting Hat yelled:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A yellow table near the middle applauded. Ivy quickly scampered over, noting that the Hufflepuffs looked a lot nicer than the Slytherins.

She got there in just enough time to hear McGonagall call the next person up.

"Evans, Lily!"

Ivy's redhead twin sister quickly walked up on her tiptoes, as if she walked with stealth, she could sneak by the students and they wouldn't notice her.

A few moments passed and Ivy leaned forward in anticipation. God, she hoped her sister would be in the same House as her.

As if in slow motion, yet all too fast, the Hat opened it's mouth.

"GRYFFINDOR!" A table with red decoration clapped. Ivy tried to catch her sister's eye. She managed to get an emerald glance before Lily was shuffled into her table.

Remembering her friend, Ivy looked at Severus. His mouth was hanging open. Ivy couldn't tell if was furious or devastated. Probably both.

Ivy pressed her forehead on the table. Would she be alone in Hufflepuff?  
She felt a hand press on her back.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice. It was definitely young and female. Ivy looked up.

The girl held out her hand. "I'm Amelia. Amelia Bones." she introduced herself.

"I'm Ivy Evans. And yes, I'm fine" she took the extended hand in her own.

As she received a smile from her fellow Hufflepuff, Ivy suspected that maybe, she wouldn't be so alone in Hufflepuff after all.

 **Sorry I didn't give you the Diagon Alley experience. Just couldn't figure out how to write So, I got a question from one of my friends who was reading this, and she asked how Ivy changes the books. She doesn't really. She would get mentioned sometimes, but unfortunately...**

 **You'll have to wait and see(or read)**

 **~Cherry Mall**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own anything except for my OC's**

 **Chapter 3: Beginning of Wizardry**

Ivy woke up, at first confused by her location. She expected to be in her bed in Cokeworth, with Lily groaning for five more minutes of sleep and the sunlight pouring.

Instead, she was in her Hufflepuff dormitory.

Nobody was snoring, and nobody was shrieking that they were going to be late for school. Namely, her sisters weren't there.

Ivy got up and started to get ready. One of her roommates, Aigle Jones, helped her with her tie, as she knew how to with her three older brothers and her sister, Hestia.

Overall, Ivy made it to the Hufflepuff common room in time.

As she chatted with Amelia, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed an adult coming towards her.

The adult came in between the two girls.

"Sorry to bother. I'm Professor Sprout. I teach Herbology. Ivy Evans, correct?"

Ivy nervously shook the teacher's hand as she meekly nodded.

"Don't be scared. It's my first year on the job, as well. Anyway, back to the news."

 _What news? Did this happen to all students?_ Ivy thought.

"A painting fell atop your sister, Lily, last night. She's in the hospital wing."

 _Lily's hurt?_

Ivy headed straight for the door.

"Stop! I won't have you lost on your first day! Fido Scamander! Come escort this girl to the hospital wing."

A boy, about fifteen, rose from his seat.

* * *

The walk to the hospital wing was silent.

Fido looked as if he would rather be anywhere else, and Ivy was filled with worry for her sister.

Fido ditched her as soon as she arrived at the hospital wing. One of the annoying boys from the train was sitting in one of the chairs.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked rather reproachfully.

"I'm visiting my sister. What are you doing?" Ivy rolled her eyes.

He held up some dead lilies.

"McGonagall is making me apologize for making the painting fall." he muttered. Ivy fumed. _That toerag!_ He hurt her sister!

"Where are _those_ from?" Ivy flicked a brown, weeping flower.

"I used a charm."

'I don't think you did it right."

"Well, then you do it."

Ivy pulled out her wand. "What's the incantation?"

" _Orchideous."_

Ivy muttered the charm. An unbloomed flower appeared, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

The boy snickered, and Ivy turned red.

"Lily hates lilies, by the way." she retorted.

Before the boy could give a verbal stab, some sort of nurse burst in.

"You can see Miss Evans now."

Ivy hugged her twin sister.

"How are you?" she pried.

Lily gave a laugh. "I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey says I can attend classes today."

She glared at the boy.

"Why are you here, Potter?"

'Potter' hung his head. "I'm sorry you got hurt. I didn't mean to make the painting topple on you." he apologized as if he was reading from a script..

He shoved the lilies in her direction. Lily hesitantly accepted them.

She cringed. "I absolutely hate lilies, by the way. Petunia always made me wear them when we played fairy queen."

"I told you so." Ivy murmured.

Lily got up. She was already dressed in her uniform. "Let's go." she said to her twin.

 ****

 **Sorry it' so short. This story isn't exactly on hiatus, but I just won't update it. Maybe once a month. But I'm just not that invested in it, but I think it has potential. The real action starts later in her Hogwarts Year. I'd say fifth.**

 **And if you couldn't guess, Aigle Jones is the younger sister of Hestia Jones, and Fido Scamander is the father of Rolf Scamander and son of Newt Scamander.**

 **~Cherry Mall**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey! This is not an update. Unfortunately, it is the opposite. I'm discontinuing this story. It is unlikely that I will update. I might if I have an idea for it, but I have none at the moment. I feel terrible about leaving you hanging, so I wrote a little blurb about what happens to Ivy.**

 **First Year: Ivy, Amelia Bones, and Benjy Fenwick become best friends. Ivy grows apart from Severus. She has some struggle, and she begins to harbor a hatred for the Marauders.**

 **Second Year: Ivy develops a crush on a third year, Amos Diggory(This doesn't line up with the second chapter, because Amos was sorted in that chapter, so sorry!)**

 **Third Year: Ivy becomes Hufflepuff Seeker**

 **Fourth Year: This is a boring year where nothing happens.**

 **Fifth Year: Ivy becomes Hufflepuff prefect. After going crazy all year about OWLs, Ivy develops a loathing for Snape(after he calls her sister the M-word), she starts going out with Benjy Fenwick, and at the end of the year, they take a break over the summer.**

 **Sixth Year: Ivy is happy because she has gotten all the OWLs she needed to become a Healer. She is infuriated when she comes back and Benjy Fenwick has a new girlfriend. They get back together after Easter, and they stay together throughout the summer.**

 **Seventh Year: Ivy becomes Hufflepuff Head Girl. She and Lily get into a fight over the fact Lily is now dating James Potter. They make up right as Ivy is about to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas break, and Lily quickly gets Ivy to come home. The rest of the year goes smoothly, but Ivy freaks out about Voldemort during graduation. On the train ride back, Ivy and Benjy get into a huge fight and break up.**

 **After Hogwarts: Ivy and Lily move into a house in London. Ivy becomes a Trainee Healer. She is the maid of honor at Lily's wedding, though she sobs at the event due to losing her sister to marriage. Ivy is named the godmother of Harry Potter. She is killed the morning of Halloween. Her ex-boyfriend, Benjy Fenwick(who she had plans to have dinner with) is killed that afternoon. Her sister, and brother-in-law are killed that night.**

 **To appease you, I wrote Ivy's death scene:**

Ivy Evans walked down a corridor of St. Mungo's. She recently moved up from Trainee Healer. She smiled as she remembered her promotion.

A peaky blonde Trainee Healer came up to her.

"Healer Evans, Mr. Webb in your department need the Antidote to Common Poisons, which includes bezoar, mistletoe berr-" "I'll get the ingredients." Ivy interrupted, plastering a fake smile.

She opened the door to a closet and searched the shelf for a bezoar.

Ivy heard the door close behind her. She furrowed her eyebrows. She had propped the door open.

Ivy turned.

"Lord Voldemort." she breathed as she saw the cloaked figure. Ivy drew her wand.

" _Colloportus."_ Voldemort pointed his wand to the door.

 _There was no way out_.

She couldn't apparate. There was a specific spot for that. She didn't have access to the Floo Network. If she destroyed any walls, she would harm the patients.

No. Ivy wouldn't let him kill her. She wouldn't let him have that honor.

Ivy muttered an incantation. Water started to fill up the room.

Ivy prepared to dunk. _3, 2-_

Voldemort pointed his wand at her. Green light hit her body.

* * *

Amelia Bones entered the St. Mungo's lobby.

"I'm here for Healer Ivy Evans. I'm taking her out to lunch." she said to the Welcome Witch.

She didn't look up.

"You could go get her if you like. She works on this level."

Amelia nodded and walked down the corridor.

"Do you know where Ivy Evans is?" she asked a blonde witch. The witch shrugged. "Last I saw her she went into Closet 3B."

Amelia searched until she found 3B. Water was trickling out from beneath the door.

Amelia tried to open it. Locked. She pulled out her wand.

" _Alohomora."_

The door opened.

There was the limp body of Ivy Evans, soaking.

Amelia screamed in horror.

"Somebody! Help! There's a Healer dead! A Healer!"

Many lime green-dressed wizards gathered around the storage closet.

" _Anapneo_!"

A silvery liquid came out of her lungs.

"Her memories." Amelia muttered. She grabbed a vial to collect them.

"She couldn't have drowned. There's nothing in her lungs." A Healer announced.

"But there's no damage." said one confused Healer,

 _The killing curse_.

A man came out of the crowd.

"Dumbledore!" a few people cried.

"It was the killing curse. And we all know who did it. Lord Voldemort."

Many people gasped.

Lord Voldemort did this. Lord Voldemort took the life of her best friend, the closest thing she had to family since the same man killed her brother and the rest of her family.

She would quit her job at the Daily Prophet, Amelia decided. She would become an Auror. To murder that monster who took everything from her.

 **Thank you all for reading. I apologize again.**

 **~Cherry Mall**


End file.
